Malfoy, I have a proposition to make
by elfmybeloved
Summary: Well don't want to give away anything but read and see if you like it. A bit different twist on the HGDM story. Rated R just in case. Has a tad bit of profanity, some sexual language, and maybe some ahem going on later in the story.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters are property of JK Rowling, urr story idea comes from a korean drama I'm watching. However, theme, plot, and dialogue is my own creation.   
  
Urr rated R, for snide comments, um a bit of profanity, and maybe some latter ahem scenes. There probably wont, but just in case I want to rate this R :).  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, lets skip all that part where Hermione becomes "head girl" and Draco becomes "head boy" because frankly its boring. I'd rather get right to the part where things start getting good.   
  
Well today Granger was lying on her bed flipping through a catolog with a longing look on her face. While Draco drooped over his broken broom. Both head girl and head boy, they had long overcame the shock of being in each others presence. Now they just threw evil laser beam glares at each other every now and then.   
  
"Oy Granger, Go watch the dungeon area. Heard there was gonna be some firecracker celebration tonight"   
  
"Why don't you go, You'ree from the dungeon whereyoushouldhavebeenlockedandchainedandbemercilesslygoredtodeath."   
  
"Ah but Granger I thought that maybe your finess and femine touch will sooth the little pranksters down."   
  
"I think you have a higher percent of "female" than me ferret"   
  
"If I was more "female" than you; than you are one husky manwoman."   
  
"oh shutup, I'm in denial. So please go."   
  
"In denial that your too dim to think of a comeback?"   
  
"No, I want something I can't get"   
  
"Pfft, this is obvious Granger. Don't throw little hints at me. But I'm sorry I don't date bushes."   
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I want a lab set."   
  
"A lab set? I have a labooooratory at home"   
  
"Aww gee, may I come over to your house sometime buddy ol pal?"   
  
"You've got to be kidding me Granger"   
  
"You didn't catch that sarcasm yet? Usually you would by now."   
  
"I did, I still wanted to say it though." Draco gave a toothy big grin and then took another concerned stare at his broom.   
  
"Now, you don't seem to be your COCK-y self today." Granger said glancing towards his totaled broom"   
  
"Its ok my darling, Just ignored the wild bush girl" He said soothingly while gently petting his broom.   
  
"Ok my bantering with you has tired me out, I am going to sleep."   
  
"Granger I'm sorry, I like this stimulating "bantering". But sadly today I don't feel the same happiness I do when I insult you."   
  
"Why don't you just ask your dad for a new broom Malfoy" closing her eyes while whirling her arms in the air (Lavender said she had fat arms a week ago).   
  
"Well currently my mom is currently at the clinic to fix her nose, and she is the one that holds the power to persuade my father to lavish me with gifts."   
  
"Big momma's boy"   
  
"How the hell did your teeth get so huge when your parents are dentists?"   
  
"Ok sorry, go on."   
  
"Well soo I have no way of obtaining money to get a new broom, or fix this one."   
  
"Ahh so I'm not the only one thats being inflicted by financial woes"   
  
"I'm not, I can show you my silk boxers to show for it. I bet you'd enjoy that Granger"   
  
She thought for a moment, and that actually didn't sound that bad. Draco's physique was ever so grand, ebony skin, grey eyes, and swishy pale blond hair...he could be a lead singer of a boy band.   
  
"Thanks, I'll pass"   
  
Silence overtook the room while Granger took up the catolog again while Draco tried to reassemble some wood splinters on.   
  
Granger read all the features of the lab set and again stared at the measurements of the beakers and cups and couldron. Then tensing up her eyebrows she looked determidly at Malfoy.   
  
"Malfoy, I have a proposition I would like to make with you."   
  
"Proposition? If it has anything to do with having sex with you...I ain't pulling anything out until you give me about a thousand galleons, your racks not bad." He said while sizing her up.   
  
"Again, don't flatter yourself. I was thinking of doing a business proposition with you. You see we both want something, and we need money to obtain these valuable items. If you would stop being a prat for about say 2 months then we could buy our wanted valuables and have leftover proffit!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the endings a bit vague but....urr I couldnt really think of how to end it without giving away Draco's reaction.   
  
Ok well another Draco/Hermione story. I can't help it...bleh...This is a bit humorous and my relief to guilt for not finishing the last 3 of my stories. :P. Sorry for mispelling but right now I just want to send it in and get some feedback, I'll re-edit and send it back with corrections later. Reviews are MUCH appreciated. :)


End file.
